Destiny Decides
by Angelique May
Summary: Complete: Second story- (Night Riders first) We met the team five years earlier. We find out about Leon's first love and how Jesse got in the group.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny Decides  
  
Authors: AngeliqueMay  
  
Email: AngeliqueMay@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Go back to when Leon and Emerald first met.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Dude I don't own a damn thing. If I owned any of this crap, I would hardly be doing this right now, would I?  
  
Author's note: I am not responsible for any damage caused to your keyboard from you drooling. I am not also not responsible for you getting pissed off by the speed at which I put the next chapter up. I am a full time student so it takes me a little longer to get stuff like this done.  
  
Now read this and review or I'll have my pet ferret hunt you down.  
  
*Pets ferret* Down Sparky. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sound of everyone laughing and dancing around Toretto's is what drew me to the place. I had seen Mia and Letty on campus but they had never seemed like the kind of people I should hang out with. And besides, they're upper classmen, I as a junior had no right to hang out with them.  
  
I sat on my porch across the street from their house, my government book in hand. I hated being the only ninth grader in AP Government but I did enjoy the challenge. I could hear my mother and father screaming their heads off for the fifth night in a row.  
  
I lay out on the cool grass of my lawn, the muffled music playing. I figured it must have been a celebration for Dominic. He had been locked up for beating a man and had been sentence for five years. Must have gotten out for good behavior.  
  
I lay there and began to doze off, my book falling off my lap. I remember the dream that began to form. How I was with a guy who use to work with Dominic. He was cute, but he hadn't been around much since Dominic got locked up.  
  
I imagined us in a house with a daughter running around. I could see him chasing after her. She ran to me and I protected her with a water hose. The image was so real: the cold water running from the hose, the sun beating against my skin. It was more like a vision that a dream.  
  
"You son of a bitch. Get the fuck out of my house and take your porno tapes with you, you sick fuck."  
  
I opened my eyes in time to see the flames that began to grow around the windows and doors of the house. I ran around back to find the doorway blocked by the refrigerator.  
  
I screamed for my mother before I ran to the only place I could thing of.  
  
I worked my way through the guard. After a while I ran into Mia, literally. She knew who I was for the jump.  
  
"Emerald? What's wrong?"  
  
"My house. It's on fire. My parents had been fighting and I went to sleep on the lawn." I couldn't stop my tearful ramble. She took me by the hand and went straight up stairs and to a room with the door close. I could moans coming from the closed door.  
  
"Dom." Mia yelled, banging on the door. "Dom."  
  
When he wouldn't answer, she opened it and went right back, remembering to shield my eyes and turning her head as well.  
  
"Dom."  
  
The boom of someone falling to the floor echoed off the walls.  
  
"What Mia?" Dominic asked.  
  
"The house across the street is on fire."  
  
I heard the blinds open and shut and the rustle of pants. He walked past me and out the door.  
  
"Hey, Let, you coming?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, just let me put my pants on." Letty replied.  
  
Letty took noticed. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"It's her house and her parents are inside."  
  
Letty's face completely softened. "Oh god. Come on. The guys probably called for help all ready."  
  
She pulled her shirt on and walked out the room, with Mia still guiding me by my arm. I stood outside and watched as my parents, though safe and alive, were swinging at one another. Dominic dragged my mother as Vincent lifted my mother and set her down in the neighbors yard.  
  
I watched as the house I grew up in burned to the ground. Everything I owned and loved, gone up in smoke. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I sat in my 1956 Corvette, thinking to myself, "If I had my car at home, I wouldn't be in it right now"  
  
School had just gotten out. I only had one more month until school got out. But I was still testing. I had quirt smoking but I really needed one. I chewed the crap out my gum and was on my tenth stick.  
  
I lowered my head, blocking out the sounds of students going home.  
  
"Hey." Someone banged on my window. I jumped and looked up to see Mia and Letty standing there.  
  
I rolled down the window and tried to smile. "Hey."  
  
"This is your ride?" Letty asked.  
  
"One of them."  
  
"Wait." Mia said. "There's more?"  
  
"Yeah. I got me a 68 Shelby Gt500."  
  
"Aww shit." Letty said. "So, you gonna give us a ride?"  
  
"A ride?"  
  
"Yeah. We saved your parents; you can give us a ride. Sound's fair."  
  
"Yeah it does." I said. "Get in."  
  
They smiled and got in. I drove them while they talked. I thought I was driving them home.  
  
"Hey, hey. Turn here." Mia said.  
  
"Oookay." I turned and they continued to talk about cars and racing.  
  
"Hey Em?" Letty started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You into racing?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just into the cars."  
  
"Any thing about the car in particular?" Mia inquired.  
  
"The body work. I play around with engines and shit but not enough to be considered a pro or something."  
  
"So you put the body of this thing together." Letty asked.  
  
"Nah. I put all of it together. It was a pain in the ass to find the right parts. But I did find them."  
  
"And got it running like this? I think Dom would be impressed."  
  
"Please." I said. "You guys are into the more recent stuff. I do classics."  
  
"Hey, you never know. You could always take your classic style and mix it into a new thing." Mia said.  
  
"Hmm, true. But for now, I'm sticking with the classics."  
  
"Turn in here." Letty said.  
  
I pulled in and turned off my car. They got out and I looked around for a bit, not getting out. I opened my glove department and found one cigarette. I hurriedly lit it up.  
  
I inhaled deeply, the taste reaching my tongue.  
  
"Emerald, you coming?" Mia asked.  
  
"Hold on." I said and took on last puff before putting it out.  
  
I got out and walked inside. I followed Mia and Letty to the garage in the back.  
  
"Hey Leon, if you drop one more tool, I'm going to drop you." Dominic's voice boomed.  
  
"Alright man. Don't get your panties all in a bunch."  
  
"Hey man, shut up." Letty said. " This is Emerald." She turned to find me standing in the doorway. She walked over and grabbed me by the arm to the group.  
  
"Em, the stupid looking one over there is Vince. The big one is Dom, you should know Dom. And the thug looking one is Leon."  
  
"Hey." I waved. My attention was drawn to the 1994 Porsche 911 turbo. "Whoa. Cool."  
  
Dominic noticed my excitement first. "So, you like it?"  
  
"Like it? Of course. I am working on a '64 Porsche 356."  
  
"You found a 1964 356?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah but it was run down and rusted."  
  
"She has a '56 Corvette outside." Letty commented.  
  
"No shit?" Leon said and followed the rest of the guys outside.  
  
When they came back, they came at me with questions galore.  
  
"You did the body work?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the engine work?" Vince asked from behind me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The whole car?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yes." I couldn't help but smile. "I got Shelby too."  
  
"What year?" Dominic asked.  
  
"1968."  
  
"Aww." All three of the guys said, laughing.  
  
"Look at you. You're what, barely 17 if that old and rolling around with cars that cost more than must of the stuff we put in ours."  
  
"What can I say, I just love cars. Just won't race them."  
  
"What?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah. See, my older brother was just driving one night. He had just won a race and was going home in my Honda when two other idiots hit him, one hit the front, and one hit the back. He was thrown from the car. He even had his seat belt on. Ever since then, I have sworn off racing."  
  
"Damn." Letty whispered.  
  
I looked at my watch.  
  
"Crap. I gotta go. I have an English section."  
  
Dominic laughed. "But don't know you already know English?"  
  
"Not that kind of section. I'm an English comprehension and literature tutor. I'm working with a guy who has ADD. It was nice meeting all of you."  
  
I ran out to my car and pulled off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Come on J man. You know this. It is."  
  
"We the people?"  
  
"Dude. You got it."  
  
I gave my best friend a hug as he smiled about getting the question write.  
  
"See, all it takes is a good book."  
  
"Hey man, you get it. Words come easy to you."  
  
"Jesse, my brother, it's so not that hard." I stood up in his room and looked around. The new empty halls made me wonder about what was really going on.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked from his computer. He had been creating an interface for our web site called Blazen.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice.  
  
"Nothing." He answered in his typical, I'm-hiding-something-I-Don't-want-to- tell-you voice.  
  
"Jesse, I've known you since we were in diapers. Telling me that nothing is going on and taking down all your Rage posters and painting the room back white does not add up." I walked behind him, wrapped my arms around his neck and rest my cheek against his. "Come on."  
  
"It's my mom. The doctor said she's getting worse."  
  
"What?" I sat down on his bean chair that sat next to his computer desk.  
  
"Yeah. I was planning on going to the hospital after we're done."  
  
"Well come on, let's go."  
  
"What about your Pre cal work?"  
  
"My godmother is sick. It can wait."  
  
Jess stood and turned off his comp. He took my hand and led me down the familiar stairs and out the house.  
  
"Can I drive?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess." I tossed him the keys and stood by the passenger side, waiting to get in. He unlocked the door and turned on the car.  
  
"So, where is she?"  
  
"She's at Long Beach Memorial." He pulled onto the 110 freeway.  
  
"Why didn't you call me when you found out?"  
  
"I was just a little upset, alright?"  
  
"True. I just need you to know that whenever something happens, good or bad, I want you to know that I'm here for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
I sat back and watched the scenery as we drove to Long Beach in silence. *************************  
  
"That's the way love goes. That's the way that love goes." I sang on key at Torretto's as I worked on a NOS program. Their computer was near extinction and there I was trying to squeeze what little life out of it as I could.  
  
"Hey, Emerald?" Dominic called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come look at this?"  
  
I got up and went to the car.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is the beginning of my work of art."  
  
I giggled and moved in for a closer look. I could feel Dominic's hip against my side.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just the thought of you saying "my work of art". You don't seem like the artsy type." I stood up and faced him. We were only inches from one another. For the first time, I could see him through his eyes. They seemed to have seen things and been through a hell no person should have to go through. I felt love and pity for him.  
  
"I've never been one for art no how." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Leon drove and held my hand as I silently wept. I didn't' want to talk or even think. Sleep was the only bedfellow I wanted. That and a cigarette.  
  
Mia and Letty followed behind us in a 1995 Toyota Supra. My mind began to wonder on the event that had begun only four days ago on Monday.  
  
*You do realize that had your house not have burned down, you would not be in this car right now with this hottie holding your hand and driving you to the hospital to aid your best friend during the hardest part of his life. You would not even know a senior, let alone two. And you would not have been seduced by a twenty year old in a garage.  
  
*Do you not also realize that you came pretty close to losing your virginity in an auto shop? Considering your luck, you would have ended up knocked out by Letty and knocked up with a kid, proving your mother right. You cannot allow your emotions to rule you like that. No matter how sexy Dominic Torretto is or how attracted you are to him, you cannot allow him to get to you. You have your values, and as your Health teacher said last year, your values hold the highest importance to you.  
  
*Oh crap, come on. I don't like him. I know this for a fact. Now Leon. I don't know about Leon. I mean something has to be there. Every time I see him I get so, so, I just get so damn lost in myself. Hell, it took me five months to gain enough trust in Jesse to let him drive Shelby and I let Leon drive without even knowing his last name.  
  
*Dammit Street. Stick with your nick. You got it for a reason. You can't be called Street and start acting like a wimp now. Stay focused.  
  
I turned and looked at Leon. He seemed to be thinking something but I couldn't figure it out. He too was just as lost in his mind as I was. I moved closer and laid my head on his shoulder. I could sense him grow tense for a brief moment before relaxing.  
  
I turned my radio to the classical station and just listened to the sweet melody of the fluttering wind and string sections. *******************************  
  
"Everyone, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Mia, Letty, Dominic, Vince and Leon."  
  
"Hey." They said in atypical rhythm.  
  
"Come check this out." Jesse said. He already set up the new Torretto computer system including a network through the building.  
  
"Look, I got the website up, Street did the car program-"  
  
"Street?" Letty asked, a hint of curiosity and sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. See, I was the big car buff in elementary, middle school and freshman year. I was thinking about staring a car club but then I got more focused on college and my education so I kind of eel away from it."  
  
"So what's that got to do with Street?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Well, when I first learned how to drive, I went down a private street going 120 and hit a 360 into a parallel parking space. Everyone said I tore the street and that's how I got the nick. That plus, I have been in the streets. Use to be kinda like Letty at one point been I got soft. Hell, I couldn't do that trick now even if I wanted to."  
  
"Oh. So you came up with body program?"  
  
"Yeah. Just take a picture of the car before you rebuild it, and before you paint it. It will show how to do it, how to make it basic, better or pro."  
  
"And let's not forget my engine program." Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah. My brother here is the best at engines. No matter what car, young and old, he knows how to set it up to make it purr or roar."  
  
"I think we got ourselves some more team members." Vince said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Emerald, you know you want to race. The wind in your hair, something powerful you're in control of."  
  
"Nah man. But Jesse here love racing. And he needs something to keep his attention other than Calculus and Trigonometry."  
  
"Alright then. Jesse, welcome aboard." Dominic shook his hand and then turned to me. "Hopefully with you on the team, we could get you to convince Street over here to live up to her name."  
  
"Trust me man, she ain't going for it. She's got this ting about sticking to what she says."  
  
"Value, J, values."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
I looked at Jesse. He was holding something from me.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked, standing at his side.  
  
"What?"  
  
I knew what had happened and I went off.  
  
"Jesse how could you? I finally got you up to junior level English. You are ready for the SAT's. What happened to MIT?"  
  
"My mom died. That's what happened."  
  
"Jesus, don't you even care that you going off to college is what helped her fight as hard she did to live? You know what, don't answer that. I see you all later."  
  
I turned my heels and left. I headed towards the horizon, the beach to be more precise. I sat in my car, the brilliant orange, and scarlet coloring the sky. As the sun hit the ocean, the flash of light that only come at sun set amazed me.  
  
I lay on the hood of my car and stared at the night sky. I could see the tail end of my zodiac as Gemini slowly took its place.  
  
"I knew you would be here." Jesse said, standing by the driver side door.  
  
"How could you Jay. What happened to our plan to be walking partners during graduation? You going off to MIT as I go off to Harvard?"  
  
"I did it because I frustrated. Do you know what it's like to not understand something?"  
  
"You're talking to a person who is taking Pre Cal for the second time."  
  
"Oh right. But at least you can get through history and shit. I have to suffer through the classes."  
  
"But Jesse, you now I'm here to help you. There was no need for you to drop out."  
  
"Okay. So when I went off to MIT, how was I going to get help then?"  
  
"Email me, call me. Hell, we both have a digital camera and a mic, we could have used Netmeeting."  
  
"Em, just give it up. I'm not going back."  
  
I taught to myself how next to me, Jesse could be the most stubborn person in the world. I tapped the hood next to me and he walked around to lay down.  
  
"Pretty cool sunset, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. It is." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It had been a month since I had known "The Team". So far I hadn't worked on a single car with them. I was a spectator in their world. Well, actually more like a back seat driver. Try as they might, I still wouldn't go a single race. And so far I had been doing pretty good to ignore Dominic's advances, but my wall was slowly caving in around me.  
  
When my parents argued, which seemed to be every twenty minutes, I stayed over his house in an extra room.  
  
One night I stayed over, I carried every textbook I had over there and studied. After three hours, I took a break. I went to the bathroom and got something to drink. When I came back up, I pasted by Dominic's room. He and Letty were arguing.  
  
"It couldn't be any more obvious Dom."  
  
"Look, I'm not sleeping with her."  
  
"I know you're not. She's not flirting back. If anything, she's giving you the cold shoulder. You know, not everyone has to be fucking in love with you."  
  
"I'm not trying to get to be in love with me. Why is that you have to read into everything I do?"  
  
"I'm not reading Dom, I'm seeing. How you touch her waist, how you mess with her hair. And you do it while I'm in the room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. I've seen it. The way you gaze over her every time she walks on the room."  
  
I walked back to room I was staying in, got all my things and loaded them into my car. I knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Dominic yelled.  
  
I slowly opened the door to find Letty in tears and Dominic standing in a corner.  
  
"I was going for a ride. I wondered if Letty want to go with?"  
  
Letty lifted her head and looked at me then to Dominic.  
  
"Yeah. I'll go." She stood, wiped her tears and walked out the room with Dominic's leather jacket. He either didn't care or didn't notice.  
  
I drove around and let her mumble to herself for a while.  
  
"Emerald. I have to ask you this."  
  
"Am I sleeping with Dominic?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No. I never will sleep with Dominic."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's yours. I could never stand in the way of love."  
  
"You think there's love there?"  
  
"Has to be. He refuses to break up with you and refuse to do the same. I can tell by that question that this isn't the first time this has come up."  
  
"He just pisses me off. He flirts and sleeps around but he always comes back home. And I just let him in to continue doing the same."  
  
"You sure he's sleeping around? I think he's more of a flirt. You know, I wonder you kiss kind of guy."  
  
Letty looked at me and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You. Are you always looking for the best in someone?"  
  
"Always have. If you can't see the best, then you will always see the worse, especially in yourself."  
  
"True words." She looked out the window. "Have you kissed Dom?"  
  
"I'm going to be truthful with you. I haven't but we did come close. And I have taken up ignoring him until he stops flirting with me."  
  
"It's his eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's his eyes. Those deep brown eyes that make you see into him."  
  
"Whoa. Poetic."  
  
"I didn't know I had it in me."  
  
"It's the Street influence. It's getting around."  
  
Letty laughed harder and turned to face me.  
  
"So what's up with you and Leon?"  
  
"Me and Leon?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on. I can see the sparks. Hell, I get any closer when you two are in the same room and I might catch on fire."  
  
"The only sparks flying are from my direction. I flirt with him and he ignores me. Oh god." I said the last part in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This sound like the plot for a Midsummer's Night Dream?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Shakespeare comedy."  
  
"Oh." Her stomach growled loudly, killing the moment.  
  
"How about some In and Out?" I said. "My treat."  
  
"I'm not about to argue with that. Let's go girl."  
  
I turned on to the freeway as my protective wall against Dominic crashed and burned.  
  
I knew I wouldn't need it anymore.  
  
Angel Note  
  
Okay, so it won't be that bad for Dom/Let shippers. Now if you were hoping for them to break up, then one, you haven't read my first story and two, I am kind of bored with the whole Letty is dead, Letty gets beat up or the simple Letty is out of town. And I must be honest, I have done all three, in one story.  
  
So come readers. Keep the reviews coming. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I grew tired of staring at Dominic's butt as he fought with a 1996 Honda Civic and decided to take over. I saw Leon's eyes follow me to Dominic's side. We were the only people there.  
  
"Stand aside. This one is for the pros." I laughed as I bumped him away from the car. "If I have to stare at your ass any longer I was going to take an ax to it." I looked it over and decided to take the engine out.  
  
"What are you doing Kid?" Dominic asked.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Looks like you are about to mess with a perfectly good engine."  
  
"Looks like you got some homework to do Dominic." I began unscrewing all the necessary nuts and bolts in order to get it out.  
  
"Why are you still calling me Dominic?" he asked?  
  
"Cause it sounds purrrrrrdy." I said and laughed.  
  
"Are you on something Em?" Leon asked.  
  
I turned and strutted over to him, my hips swaying back and forth. I pulled my hat off, letting my thick, semi curly wave hair fall free down my back. I walked right in front of him, placed his hands on my hips and whispered in his ear, "Only if you want me to be." I let my lips brush his and walked skipped away, tucking my hair back into my hat and going back to work.  
  
I heard him whisper damn under his breath. I glanced back to see him staring at me as Dominic waved his hand in Leon's face.  
  
*You got him now girl. You got him now. ***********************************  
  
"She did what?" Letty asked as Dominic retold the story.  
  
"She had his jaw dropped. He was drooling."  
  
Letty has holding her stomach as she gasped for hair.  
  
"I wish I could have seen that." Mia said, tilting her head to the side, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What's that Keith Sweat song? I got him Twisted."  
  
"I think Leon has met his match." Letty said. She had been leaning against Dominic's chest.  
  
"So Emerald. You know that Civic is yours." Dominic said as he held up the keys.  
  
"Wait? Did you say it was mine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I snatched the keys from and took off. "Joy ride! I'll meet you guy at the Forum."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking about getting back into racing. Now I can. Street is back y'all and in full force." **************************  
  
Dominic sat in the car next me while I put my seat belt on and adjusted the mirrors. I glanced up front as Jesse put the cones in the right position and gave me the thumbs up.  
  
I looked to Dominic and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Put your seat belt on."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He did and then tried to relax.  
  
I took off at full speed, changing gears with easy. When I got within 500 feet of the cone set up, I hit the brakes and turned the wheel, freaking Dominic out. When we stopped, we were within the cones. Not a single on wobbled or tipped over.  
  
I got out and checked out what I did.  
  
"Hey Dom, Dom." Letty and Mia called. He sat in the car, staring straight ahead.  
  
Everyone rushed to his side but Leon and me. I stood by his side and whispered, "What did you think?"  
  
"Nice. But that's not what I'm thinking."  
  
"Okay. What are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking I shouldn't make any moves on you."  
  
"I'm thinking you must not like me then."  
  
"I like you. It's the fact that I like you too much is why."  
  
"Is there any logical reason behind it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I might hurt you or mess up your life. You got all these goals and I'm here working on cars."  
  
I turned to face him. He stared down at me with intense eyes.  
  
"Leon. That is hardly the case. There is no way you could hurt me. I trust you too much. We could at least give it a try."  
  
"Well. Alright. But if anything happens to you, it's off."  
  
"Deal." We turned back to the group who had finally got Dominic out the car and stumbling to help to his own. "You think we should tell them."  
  
"They'll find out later. We can wait until Dom gets over his fear of your driving." He smiled and walked to Dom's car.  
  
I stood there and realized what he meant.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my driving." I shouted as I followed him. "Dom is just weak man. Honest."  
  
Angel Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I had to get the story into the swing of things.  
  
Keep the reviews coming. And the ideas and opinions too. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 2  
  
It has been seven months. So far, the gang still has yet to find out about Leon and Emerald. She still flirts and he still acts like she unapproachable. Now that she is a senior in high school, her behavior and moods have changed. She more direct and more flexible, due to her four months of dance team. Sadly, racing, and the team, have taken a back seat to her pursuit of performing arts.  
  
So sit back, relax, and let these words touch you. There is one more part and I hope you all have plenty of Kleenex for that one.  
  
AngeliqueMay  
  
In 5 . . . . . . . . 4 . . . . . . . 3 . . . . . . 2 . . . . . . 1 Chapter 7  
  
As I created a graphic on my brand new computer, listened to a tape of the musical Dream Girls, I hummed to the rhythm I was to perform this same song for an audition the up coming January. My awards for all the performing contests I had been in for the past four months either hung from my wall or sat atop my awards mantel. My scholastic awards were no longer the only ones on it.  
  
I looked to my phone and saw that Leon had again. I wished I had more time for him, but between Student Council, dance team, yearbook, drama club, student news, working at Hot Topic and the IB magnet, I barely had time for myself.  
  
My watched beeped at midnight. I walked out my house and looked up the street to see people still coming and going from Dominic's house. I rushed inside and changed out of my nightgown quickly. Hopefully Leon was still there and could talk in private.  
  
I pulled out a pair of gray sweats, a white wife beater and some all white Adidas. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and ran down the street.  
  
People said the usual "hey Street", "How you doing?" or, a favorite of mine to knock, "Damn girl, you looking good." I found Dominic sitting in the recliner with Letty right on top of him.  
  
"Hey, long time no see, ghosty." Letty said as I bent to give her a hug.  
  
"Dude, school. If I do one more thing, I am going to scream."  
  
"Hey, that just you. I told you not to get too into school."  
  
"It was my choice and I am the one to live with it."  
  
"Hey you." Mia came up behind me, with Vince on her heel.  
  
"Damn Mia, you got an ugly shadow." I said.  
  
"Hey. Watch it Kid." Vince said as everyone laughed.  
  
"But I was only telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. There's some Snapple in the kitchen." Dominic said.  
  
"Thanks." I walked in the kitchen and ran into Leon, literally.  
  
"Oh sorry." I said before I knew it was him.  
  
"It's alright." He smiled when he finally realized.  
  
"Emerald." He said. He said in a way that makes my heart and legs melt.  
  
"Leon." I glanced over my shoulder to see the rest of the team chatting with some other guest.  
  
"Come on." I said and we went outside. No one was outside. I sat on top of the picnic table and he placed himself in front of me and his hands came up around my waist. I rested mine on his shoulders.  
  
"Where you been all week?" He whispered.  
  
"Either at work, at home, at the library, or at school."  
  
"Oh. Miss me?"  
  
"You know I did."  
  
"You didn't call."  
  
"I had neither the time and or the energy. But I thank you for not being mad."  
  
"It's kind of hard keeping this in, you know."  
  
"I know. But I." I listened for footsteps. "Move."  
  
He quickly let me go and stood against the table next to me as Letty came out.  
  
"Hey, parties over. The cops are threatening to make an arrest of any one here after one."  
  
"Damn." I whispered.  
  
"Al'right." Leon told her as she went inside.  
  
"So I guess this means I have to go." I said and hopped down from the table.  
  
"You don't have to you know. We could just stay in one of Dom's extra rooms."  
  
"The temptation would be too great." I moved closer and embraced him.  
  
"Oh. I could go to the mall and wait till you're on break. What shift do you have?"  
  
"Closing. But I have some free time earlier tomorrow. How about a movie or something?"  
  
"That'll work."  
  
"Good. So I'll call you tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yeah." His hand came behind my head as he gently pulled me into the kiss. His lips were soft against mine, it was forceful yet resistant.  
  
"Damn. I knew it." Dominic laughed. Everyone came running behind him when Leon and I pulled away. I licked my lips and ran my hands over my hips.  
  
"Hey. Leon and Em, sitting a tree." Jesse and Vince began.  
  
"Oh real mature Jay." I said.  
  
"So how long has it been?" Dominic asked.  
  
"Remember the day you gave me my Civic?"  
  
"Yeah. Seven months? You two have kept this a secret for seven months. Leon, you're not, you know."  
  
"What? No. If Street wants to wait till marriage, then I'm waiting."  
  
"I bet you go through a lot of porn mags, don't you Leon?" Vince asked.  
  
"V." Mia pushed him back in the house.  
  
"I think we should give them some time alone." Letty said as she ushered them back inside.  
  
"The cat's out of the bag now." I said.  
  
"I guess so. No more hiding though." He pulled him again.  
  
"No more codes."  
  
He kissed me again, his lips pressed softly against mine. It was in this moment that I knew that no matter what would happen good or bad, we would always be together.  
  
Angel Note.  
  
Okay. Now I know how it works. I say I won't write anymore so you get to write. Then when I do, you stop reviewing. Must I repeat that I do get my vibes to write from the reviews I get? I like good news and like the fact that people like my work. But if I feel that no one is reading it, then I get an emotional writer's block. So keep the reviews coming. The more I get, the faster I write. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The band played Compton behind us as we danced around. It was a dedication to winter sports. So far all the soccer teams, and the girls volleyball teams have won all of their games.  
  
The school spirit was high this day and so was the heat. And all the dance team members were stuck in Adidas sweats with white wife beaters.  
  
The rally ended as the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and went to class. My drama class was empty when I walked in. I remembered the class was in the auditorium and ran to get there before the bell.  
  
I was out of breath as I worked my way down the walkway. I sat down by my friend Arcessiana and ran over my lines. I was to do a monologue where the girl was telling her younger sister that her man may be living her but he won't stay with the sister.  
  
"Emerald?" My drama teacher called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're up."  
  
I walked up with my head high as shouts from my classmates.  
  
I cleared my throat, said my name and the person I was to portray and began.  
  
"I been with him for years. Who you think does all the planning. Who do you think does all the planning for the jobs he's pulled and his hustles, him? You really think he does it all on his own? I do it baby, I do it."?  
  
I continue on until I finished the piece. I heard the, "you go girl" from my classmates. I watched everyone else and even grew bored. I couldn't wait to get out. We didn't have dance for the next period so I could leave. That gave me three hours of free time.  
  
The bell rang and I practically ran to the dance room. The teacher let us out the side gate I went to my car. I drove to the mall and went into Hot Topic. I knew they would have my outfit.  
  
The pants were cargos with Velcro straps that connected the shirt to the pants. There was a pink tie that hung loose.  
  
I picked it up and paid for it. I changed there. They asked I was going to be in that day. I smiled and said of course before leaving.  
  
I went to the shop to find Leon all by himself. I grabbed his ass, surprising him.  
  
"That's new." He said as he saw my outfit.  
  
"Just in today."  
  
He looked at his watch. "You're early."  
  
"No dance class." He walked closer and kissed him. "You busy?"  
  
He threw down his rag and closed the hood of a 1994 Ford Escort.  
  
"Not now. Come on. Leave your car here."  
  
"Let me go pull it into the garage."  
  
I ran out back as Leon went to his car.  
  
I pulled into the shop and closed it. I jumped into Leon's car and he drove to his house.  
  
"Our you trying to tell me something?" I said.  
  
"That I need a shower."  
  
"Oh. Just don't ask me to join."  
  
"Damn."  
  
We walked in and he headed to his room. I hit the kitchen to see what he had.  
  
He had some boneless chicken in the freezer. I took it out and placed in his almost-too-old-to-defrost-a-thing-in microwave.  
  
I pulled out a skillet and was shocked to nothing.  
  
"Great, the man has al meat and nothing else."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
I closed the cabinet to find Leon standing there in his birthday wear. I gasped and turned my head.  
  
"What? You've never seen one."  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see yours."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" I asked with my head still turned.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Um, it's not the size that counts."  
  
"Aw." He turned and walked out the room.  
  
"Baby, I'm just playing." I walked to the entryway to the kitchen to see him walking into the hallway.  
  
"I love your ass." I shouted. "It's tight and round and easy to hold."  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"I don't care about the package." I side in the hallway. "It's not like I'm going to be using it."  
  
"Okay, prove that it doesn't matter to you." Leon said from the room.  
  
"What?" I stood by the door.  
  
"Touch it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Touch it."  
  
I thought about it for a while and turned to look in the room to see him acing the door.  
  
He was well built.  
  
"Al'right. I'm game."  
  
Angel Note  
  
I go an idea for the next two chapters. Let me run this by all of you. Em gets drunk and come extremely close to sleeping with someone in the group who isn't Leon. Even if you have already reviewed once before, review again. I am iffy about the idea so if you can think of someone or some reason why should or shouldn't write it in, put it in the review. I really need the help.  
  
? I did not write this. All I can tell you is that it's from Small Time Hustler. And that the character is Roxanne. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
I stood in front of him as he guided my hand.  
  
"Stop." I said and pulled it away.  
  
"I thought you said you were game?"  
  
"Not like that though. I can't go through with it. It just doesn't sit well with me."  
  
"Your lost." He turned and walked farther into the room.  
  
"Can I at least watch?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like what I see."  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Nope." I saw the perfect opportunity to smack him on the ass. The sound was sharp and I felt his muscles tighten. I only made it two feet before he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed.  
  
"All right. I give." I giggled.  
  
"Nope. Not this time."  
  
"But Leon, you're naked and in top of me." My voice quieted on the final part. I glanced down at him and watched him twitch and flicker to life. I felt myself grow hot.  
  
"Baby, I think we need to um."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
He rolled off of me and pulled on his boxers. I got up and left the room.  
  
****************************************  
  
'Your love is a one in a million. It goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feeling, all day long.'  
  
My body was pressed against his in the crowded room. The music and the humidity made the passion grow. There always been a slight need for one another's company but now it was a demand.  
  
My hands traveled across his chest. I let them rest on his heart. The beats of it in sync with the slow sounds of Aaliah's 'One in A Million'. I bit my bottom lip and glanced up at him. He stared at me with dreamy eyes. I knew what he wanted and I could not say I didn't want it too.  
  
The song was replaced by another slow jam as he led me off the floor. My virgin white peasant dress flowed with the pace of my walking. I found myself closing my eyes just to hear the lowered sound of his breathing and light steps.  
  
The room was large and lit with red and white candles. Rose peddles lay on the bed and floor. The bed itself was an oak wood canopy bed. Cream-colored silk drapes hung from the post, making things and people on the bed seem blurred. The windows where also draped with the silk, giving the room a sense of balance.  
  
He guided me to the bed, the music dull through the thick walls. He laid me down and towered over me. I placed my index finger on his lips and held on to his arm. He moved a strain of hair from my face. We went upper ward on the bed, and got on knees so he could be on the same level. His arm locked around my waist and he pulled me into his kiss. His tongue fought with my, trying to become the dominant force. His fingers pulled down my zipper and peeled away my protective shield of cotton and lace.  
  
I fought my battle with him. My mouth retaliated against this advances. I unbutton his shirt and tossed it aside. His chest glistened and heaved as he became increasingly excited.  
  
He pulled the straps down, his hands skimming over my skin, sending shock waves through me. The hook came undone as I finally freed him for the entire world to see.  
  
He laid me back and kissed my neck, his lips brushing and rubbing at once. They journeyed towards the curve of my breast. They dotted out the shape of each one before finding the center to clutch and caress on. His mouth made it's way to the navel, where the tongue danced for a joyous event.  
  
His touch sent me through the tunnel of confusion and pleasure. My fortress began to heat and water as his southward quest almost found it's destination.  
  
He unsnapped the hooks of that kept the bikini cuts on and lifted me from my back to take them from under me and down to the floor.  
  
I could feel the heat of his breath as each breeze collided with my thighs and lips. My cup had run over. He lifted my legs on his shoulders and kissed my node, causing my walls to vibrate and my thoughts to clear. His tongue brought me closer to the edge; each tug, each kiss, each entry, pushing me ever so near.  
  
He pulled away, licked his lips and came to engulf me. He balanced himself over me and kissed my chest before he pushed my legs up and farther apart. He tucked in my stomach and positioned himself at my opening. My legs trembled and my back fought to arch in acceptance to him.  
  
I felt the fortress walls being split in two. The pain blinded my mind with a sharp, bright white light. I held until his shoulders, my nails breaking the skin. He stayed in place, careful not to move. He looked down into my eyes. We seemed to reflect the image of lust to each other.  
  
He slowly released only to flood me again. The white light was replaced with reds, oranges, and yellows.  
  
The gasps and exhales were replaced by silent whimpers and pleas for him to stop but to not stop. My arms hooked under him, my hands held onto his shoulders. The reentries and repeated exits set off signals to feel more and to focus on one spot, one feeling and one release.  
  
I gasped and tried to keep from tightening up. It I could just hold on and fight it. He quickened his pace, the thrust coming faster, speeding the process to climax.  
  
I gasped and moaned until I reached the edge of the end. I grew silent as the feeling died in its sudden preparation for it.  
  
He paused too, seeming to come to his on end. He pushed onward once before freezing in my tight grip. I felt my walls beat against his rod, ready to take in what would not come.  
  
He lay on my stomach in the sweet end of the dream. He whispered my name as I finally said his in a horrid discovery.  
  
********************************  
  
I awoke in cold sweat in my own bed in my own house. I got up and walked around. It was only four on a Saturday morning.  
  
I walked outside and murmured, "There is no way I would sleep with him. I couldn't. Bad dream. I love Leon. We are soul mates. I know it. I couldn't see myself with no one else."  
  
I walked back inside and to my bathroom. I turned on the light and stared at my reflection. My eyes had black bags, were swollen and blood shot. I had never felt more confused in my life.  
  
"I hate you." I screamed and hit the mirror with all my strength, creaking the glass. My hand bled but all I could think of was what if it were to happen. What if I were to sleep with Dominic Torretto? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I sat in Dominic's office, my head pounding and stomach turning. My hand had yet to stop bleeding and I refused to go to the doctor. I got up to change it every time I saw even a spot of blood on the gauze.  
  
I typed out on my lab top about the dream. I had a hard time trying to control the mixed bag of emotions that boiled from my being. I didn't even want to see Dominic, or Leon and yet there I was in the one place I knew I would run into them.  
  
Letty was in the shop working her private project. Mia and I were the only ones who knew about it. I heard the engine start up and the car pull off. I guess she figured everyone else would be there soon.  
  
I stopped typing and lowered my head. The words spun and leaped from the screen. My stomach turned on itself and I rushed to the bathroom. When I stood and turned to the mirror, Leon stood behind me, his face heated and his balled fist to his side.  
  
"Marriage?" He asked.  
  
"What?" I murmured, barely able to see him.  
  
"I thought you wanted to watch till marriage."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I leaned against the sink and turned on the faucet.  
  
"You and Dom."  
  
"Leon. I have not slept with Dominic." I rinsed my mouth out and splashed cold water in my face.  
  
"What the hell is that you're typing?"  
  
"A dream Leon. A fucking nightmare. I woke up in a cold sweat and felt like shit afterwards." I shuffled my way back to the office and turned the screen so he could see the title of it. "See, dream number 156."  
  
"Oh." I could tell he felt ashamed of his accusation. "I'm sorry emerald."  
  
"No problem. If I thought you and Let were doing the same, I would have done like you, if not worse."  
  
I closed the lab top and lowed my head down.  
  
"Em? Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Eh?" I hadn't lifted my head.  
  
He picked up my wrapped hand and saw the blood that seeped through.  
  
"How'd you do this?" He asked.  
  
"I hit a mirror."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And it's still bleeding?"  
  
"I guess. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  
He picked me up and took me to his car. I placed me in the seat, bulked me up and closed the door. As he got in, Jesse and Dominic pulled in.  
  
"What's up?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I got go take Street to the hospital."  
  
"For what?" Dominic asked.  
  
"She cut her hand last night and it's still bleeding."  
  
"Good luck getting her to stay." Jesse asked.  
  
"Why?" Leon had sat down with his legs outside of the car.  
  
"She'll go for a visit but she won't stay. She had surgery when she was ten and she woke up during the procedure. She hasn't gone to a doctor since."  
  
"She's going today." Leon closed the door and pulled off.  
  
"Why'd you do it Em?" Had both hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Cause I was confused. I didn't, I don't know what the dream means. It's like I can't stop thinking about it. It scared me."  
  
"This happens all the time. I lose a girl to Dom." He sped up.  
  
"Leon. You're not losing me to him. I love you." I rolled over to face him. "I couldn't see myself with anyone else."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You heard me. I love you."  
  
Leon stayed quiet. His then clenched jaw had relaxed. I could see his grip on the wheel loosen and he reduced his speed.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I tried to smile then but I couldn't. "Leon, pull over."  
  
He didn't think twice. He pulled off to the right and rushed and got the door open in time. I was still trying to figure out what I had eaten that day to cause me to still be throwing up. He handed me a water bottle and I got the taste out of mouth. I closed the door and laid back.  
  
"When exactly did you cut your hand?"  
  
"About four this morning."  
  
"That was eight hours ago. How the hell are you still awake?"  
  
"I keep drinking water. Oh." I now knew why I was still puking.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He pulled into UCLA Medical Center and carried me inside. They took me from him and into the ER. Panic began to grow and I started to fight against the nurses that were trying to help.  
  
"Please miss. Lie still."  
  
"No." I said. "Let me go. I'm alright."  
  
"Miss, please?" They flashed a light in my eyes and took my blood pressure.  
  
"Get a blood sample, find out what her blood type is and get her some now." The attending doctor said as he peeled away the gauze. "Get me the anesthetist now. She's still bleeding."  
  
Two nurses held me down as another suck me with a needle in my arm. I stared at the light as my body grew tired. I gave up fighting and stared as the light dimmed to darkness. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 3 Welcome to the last stop. I hope you have enjoyed your stay. I got a few more chapters here. I hope you all understand that this story wasn't written to make complete sense. Only parts. There will be one more story.  
  
Hey, I can call it the Jewel Trilogy. Yeah. All of the stories, once completed, will be called the Jewel Trilogy. What do you guys think? (Rhetorical question)  
  
Set up. It has been a year. Emerald and Leon are serious. She's finishing up her senior year. She has also been accepted to Harvard and Stanford. Both schools want her. She wants to stay with Leon but her dream has been to get out of California. She has to decide by June 12.  
  
So we begin in. 5 . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 Chapter 11 "I got my prom dress. I got my makeup. I'm looking sexy. I'm looking gorgeous. You wish you had me. But I got my one. And it is Leon." I danced around, acting completely cracked out. I knew I shouldn't have had that extra cup of coffee but I had and now I am paying for it.  
  
I stood in front of my mirror and starred at myself. It was prom. The night. Most girls call it the night for other reasons but for me, this was my night to have fun, not to screw some guy because I feel I have to.  
  
I wore a floor length retro- 18th century gown with the corset that made my breast sit up. I wore my grandmother's cameo choker that she wore when she became a Lady of Rose, a local women's group that ended in 1979.  
  
My hair was pulled up in a French roll that, unlike most that are on the side of the head, warped around from one side, to the front and to the other side. I had surly temple curls surrounding my face. My makeup was surprisingly flawless.  
  
I told Leon that I would pay for the limo but he refused to allow it and paid for it before I could even search for the best price.  
  
"Emerald honey, your ride is here." My mom called.  
  
I grabbed my cell phone, stuffed it into my wrist pouch and went down stairs to find my mom with a camera.  
  
"Look. Oh my god. My baby had grown up." She flashed the camera and used the whole roll before I had reached the limo.  
  
"Have fun tonight." She said.  
  
"I will mom." I got in and driver closed the door.  
  
I stared at what was in the bar and checked out the radio. I turned it to K- ROQ and laid back in the seat.  
  
"We're here Miss." The driver said.  
  
He got out and went to the door but someone stopped him.  
  
The door opened and I lowered my head to get out. When I looked up, I gasped.  
  
Leon stood there in black tuxedo with a sky gray vest.  
  
I made this weird half gasp, half giggle sound. He lowered his hand and aided me out.  
  
He had this stupid look on his face.  
  
"What? Is my."  
  
"No. Nothing. You look great."  
  
"Thanks." I started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sound like a teenager."  
  
"You make it out like it was that long ago."  
  
"It was three. You should be past that by now."  
  
"Spicy." Letty yelled from the door. "Damn girl. Look out you. I should have had you design my dress."  
  
Mia touched my shoulder and made a "sssss" sound. "She is hot."  
  
"Street." Vince walked around me and then stopped. "I give it eight stars."  
  
"That's it?" I asked.  
  
"It only goes up to eight. Starts at five."  
  
"Retard." Jesse said.  
  
I looked around but didn't see Dominic.  
  
"So, where's."  
  
Everyone got quiet and the look of guilt flashed across their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" I stepped away from them and closer to the house.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go Em." Leon said and took my arm.  
  
I wrenched away and ran into the house. Leon followed closely behind.  
  
I went into his room looking for my laptop. Ever since he read it, I had left it at his house. I found it missing. I turned on him.  
  
"Honey. Sweetie, where is my laptop.?" I asked calmly.  
  
"It's around."  
  
"Don't fucking play with me." I snapped, quickly recollecting myself. "Sorry. But where is my laptop?"  
  
"He found it." He finally said. "Dom was going through the house, found the laptop and thought it was mine. By the time I found him, he had read almost every file but one."  
  
"What does this have to do with him not being here?"  
  
"He read the dream." Mia said from behind me. "He wouldn't let us see it."  
  
My heart sank.  
  
"No. Crap." I picked up the dress and ran in the house calling for him.  
  
"He's not here." Leon said.  
  
"I have to find him Leon. There's a lot of stuff in there that he shouldn't have seen." I grabbed Leon's keys from his counter top and went to take his car. He picked me up off my feet and swung me in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you going? None of us know where he is."  
  
"No. But I have to find it. He will hate me. I refuse for him to hate me."  
  
"Baby, we'll find him later."  
  
"No. Please?" I fought with him to let me go.  
  
"Emerald. Emerald."  
  
"No." I broke away, keys in hand, got in the car and took off.  
  
Angel note:  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but I was typing while Buffy was on. It was good episode. I can't tell you about it though. Sorry.  
  
Look for a long chapter 12 though. I'm thinking about 6-10 pages. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
I drove to one place I knew he be if he was still trying to get into my private file. It was place not too many people knew about. And the directions were in the file that the file was in.  
  
I drove up to the path and turned off the car. I walked up it and found him sitting in my spot; a tree branch that was large but close to the round. My laptop sat in his lap and he stared at the setting sun. "Dom." I yelled. "You have to give it to me."  
  
He didn't answer. I moved closer and said, "Dammit, please don't make me show you what the file is about."  
  
I could see the file he was trying to break into. I sighed in relief.  
  
It wasn't the file.  
  
"So you hate me?" He said.  
  
"I hate the emotions you inflict on me."  
  
"You said you hate me." He jumped down and turned to me. "You said you wish your house had never burned or that you had been in it so that you would have never met me.  
  
"Dom," I took a deep breath. "I meant it. I still do."  
  
"Why? What have I ever done to you to make you act this way?"  
  
"Nothing. It's me." I looked down. "Why does this have to be so hard? I like you but I love Leon. But every night I dream about you and me. It's not right. I just need to get away."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"I need to just get away." I began walking back down the hill. "I'm going my prom alone. Then I'm going to my graduation alone and then off to college in Boston."  
  
I stood at the edge of the opening and shouted, "It's melancholy."  
  
I stumbled down the path, to the car and left.  
  
*********************  
  
The music played loudly in my ear. I danced with two of my friends. A few minutes before we had taken a new drug. It had no name but the feeling was cool.  
  
We saw things in a different light and swayed to the music. The music was cut off and the lights came up.  
  
"Attention. It is time to announce our king and queen. Will the contestants please come forward?"  
  
I walked away from my friends to the front. It was between a cheerleader and me and apparently she only had the male vote.  
  
"Your king for the class of 1999 is," the student council member opened the envelope. "Jacob Scott."  
  
I clapped and screamed, wobbling on my feet. Jacob was cute; we kind of had a thing in my freshman year. We were still friends but he was dating a girl I couldn't stand.  
  
He was also our class clown.  
  
"And now, your king will crown his queen." The guy showed Jacob the card and came over to us. He walked back and forth and then placed it on my competition's head. The crowded cheered for the brief. The girl gasped and I could see her beginning to tear up. Then Jacob took it off, came to me and placed it on my head. Her jaw dropped and the crowd laughed at her. She ran out the hall, her hair falling from the make shift bun.  
  
I smiled and hugged him as the crowded parted for the king and queen dance.  
  
"Hey buddy." I told him.  
  
"Em, what is wrong with you?" he asked, trying to see my eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just feeling free."  
  
"Your high."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? If anyone find out." He turned to have our pictures taken by the school newspaper. "If anyone finds out, you could be suspended."  
  
"So no one will find out, will they?"  
  
The song ended and I pulled away.  
  
"No one will find out." With that I walked away.  
  
I went to the "bar" and got something to drink. My high began to come down so I went to the quiet room.  
  
I laid down on the couch and fell asleep. The girl who thought she was queen and her gang awakened me.  
  
"Hey bitch. Rise and shine."  
  
I sat up and saw that there were five of them and that they had cleared the room out.  
  
"You think you can just humiliate me and get away with it?"  
  
I smiled and stood.  
  
"What so funny?" One of her girls asked.  
  
"You don't want to fight me."  
  
"Why not? It's five on one baby."  
  
"Should have made it ten." I stepped back. "If you're not stupid, you will eave this room now."  
  
No one left.  
  
"Suit yourself." I pulled my dress and stood there in my slip and heels. "Who's swinging first?"  
  
One girl reached for my hair but I flipped over my shoulder and unto another girl.  
  
"Two down, three to go."  
  
Another went to swing but I grabbed her arm and used it to hit her the other girl across the face. I then pulled her into the girl and both of them fell over the couch. That left me with the leader.  
  
"So now what?" I asked.  
  
She slowly backed out the room, her girls following behind. I pulled on my dress and left the room, not a hair out of place.  
  
I pulled my cell phone out to find about 20 calls from Leon. I had forgotten I took his car.  
  
I went to the balcony and called him on his cell.  
  
"Hello?" His voice was nervous and weak.  
  
"Leon?" Mine, on the other hand, was slow and delayed.  
  
"Em?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Prom."  
  
"You left me?"  
  
"No. I just had to go."  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just coming down."  
  
"You're high?"  
  
"Was and don't say it so loud." I began to smile. "I won."  
  
"Won what?"  
  
"Won prom queen."  
  
"Wow." He responded. He sounded like he was upset instead of happy.  
  
"You wanted to be here, uh?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, you can still come. It's not that far from your house. You showed me how to get here."  
  
"I am."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Downstairs. They won't let me in."  
  
I walked back in and down the stairs. I found him in the lobby with his phone still to his ears. I ran to him and grabbed his hand. I pulled out his ticket and handed it to the only person on staff.  
  
We went out on the floor and just rocked back and forth, my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You I never went to my prom." He said.  
  
"Why not? No date?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"She said she would go with me but when I went to her house, her parents said she had been picked up by her prom date already."  
  
"Damn." I kissed his cheek and sighed. "I told Dom the password."  
  
"What's in the file?"  
  
"Something I think he needs to read. "  
  
"Oh. And what's that?"  
  
"It's my mental argument file. I didn't want him to read the laptop because I thought he had gotten into an embedded file."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you realize it will be a year next month?"  
  
"Yeah. June 10th." I looked at him. "You planning something?"  
  
"Not that I would tell you."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
We danced for another hour before I had decided I wanted to leave.  
  
He took his car keys back and gave them to Letty. It seemed that the rest of the gang had went to a club across the street.  
  
We sat in the limo, the radio low. I was still buzzed.  
  
"Leon?" I whispered, my hands slowly going down his chest.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"Could we what?"  
  
I unbuttoned his pants and sat on his lap.  
  
"Could we?"  
  
"No." He answered sternly."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't know what you are asking for."  
  
"I do. I want you." I kissed his lips as he pushed me into the seat next to him.  
  
"I will do it when I know that it's you that wants to and not some drug caused thought."  
  
"Ah pooh." I pouted and lowered my head on his shoulder.  
  
We got to his house and he carried me out and straight to his room. He peeled off everything but the slip and laid me in his bed.  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" I asked, my eyes close.  
  
"In the living room."  
  
"No. In here."  
  
"I think it would best if I sleep in the living room."  
  
"I won't try to sleep with you. That was just a momentary lapse of judgment."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
He lay down in the bed and pulled the covers father on me.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"And Leon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You are to get my laptop back. You have until midnight tomorrow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Do you ever say yes?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Why are you still talking?"  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah. When I want sleep and you got all those skank race hoes here with all your racer buddies and I want to sleep, you don't even lower the music."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll do it next time."  
  
"Alright. But you better not forget."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
Angel Note  
  
Confusing? Yes. Stupid? Most definitely. Is it over with yet? About two more chapters to go.  
  
Got any questions about something, post it up with your email addy. I will be happy to answer them. Or if you want, just email me. That way I get back to you faster.  
  
Angeliquemay@hotmail.com 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"So as we go out in the world, don't forget the basic rules: the IRS will find you no matter where you go, the county is not free money and no, if you get seen on cops you are not going to get paid."  
  
I got the usual laugh since it was an inside joke that only my classmates and I knew about.  
  
"Look to your right, and to your left, these people are no longer classmates, they are co-workers and maybe even employees or a future employer. Respect them and be kind. Because you never know when you may need them."  
  
I walked off and went back to my place. I had been the class valedictorian with a g.p.a of 4.4.  
  
We were introduced to the world, (actually to whomever was at the graduation) as the class of 1999 and moved our tassels and tossed our caps.  
  
I walked around until I found Leon.  
  
"I am now free." I said as he stopped spinning me and placed me back on my feet.  
  
"You know what else is happening?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Our one year anniversary." I kissed and smiled.  
  
"Street." Jesse yelled.  
  
"Jay. Dude, you were supposed to be with me." I said.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't hang. But you."  
  
"I know. You're still coming tonight." I said.  
  
"Thanks to you. A whole night at Disneyland."  
  
"And we even have a room." I said.  
  
It was only the three of us. Dom and Letty were getting ready for a race and Mia was hiding out from Vince so she could study.  
  
"So you want me at the hotel by one tonight?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We walked to my car. I had finished the '64 Porsche 356 a week earlier and had been rolling around in it ever since.  
  
"I still love this car." Leon said as he got in.  
  
I hugged Jesse and followed him to his car.  
  
"Remember Jesse, you have to be here by 10:30 tonight."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
I waved and watched him pull away.  
  
"So, what should we do for the next three hours?" He asked.  
  
"Don't know." I got in the front seat and turned on the car. "Let's drive around."  
  
"I was thinking maybe we should go out."  
  
"That'll work too." I turned onto my street. "Just let me get something from my house first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Something seemed different.  
  
I walked inside to find the house almost empty. The couch, love seat and coffee and end tables were gone. The piano was still there. I walked into the kitchen to find the cabinets and refrigerator empty too. I ran upstairs to find my room untouched but the bathroom, my parent's room and the extra room cleaned out of everything.  
  
I found a note on my bulletin board.  
  
Hey Kid,  
  
So you're grown now. It's time for you to be on your own. Your mother and I need to find out what we are doing wrong in our relationship. We left you the house and everything we feel you helped us get and all of your stuff. We paid off the bills so you're good until next month. Good luck in the real world. And have fun.  
  
Love  
  
Your Parents.  
  
I sensed Leon behind me as I stared at the note in shock.  
  
"They left me." I whispered. "They left me behind. They just moved and left me here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here." I handed him the note and sat on the bed. "I knew they would do something like this one day. And I have been expecting it for a while."  
  
"Damn. They just left you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You could always stay at my place."  
  
"Thanks." I picked up my favorite stuffed animal. My father had won it at the LA County Fair when I was six. I threw it down, took off my gown and laid it out on my bed. The placed the cap on top and the diploma right next to the cap.  
  
"Let's go." I said.  
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"Yes but no reason to cry for betrayals."  
  
We walked outside and stood there for while, not talking.  
  
I sat in the passenger seat in the car and let Leon drive. We went out to the Blvd Café and had a small dinner. Then he dropped me off at school for grad night.  
  
I sat next to Jesse and lay with my head on his shoulder. He finally asked what was wrong when we were in the parking lot of the theme park.  
  
"My parents moved without me. I don't know where they are. They left me with a few things but not much."  
  
"They what?"  
  
"They left me."  
  
He sat quietly, thinking about what to say. We got off and went into the park. I think we got on everything twice before one o'clock that night.  
  
We got on the tram and went to the hotel. I was surprise they even let us get room.  
  
I found Leon in mine, as planned.  
  
"Hey." I said and went straight to the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was looking forward to this night until my parent's killed it."  
  
"Oh." He lay down next to me.  
  
"I just don't want to think about it."  
  
"Okay. And just be at my house tomorrow by nine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*********************************  
  
I sat in front of my mirror, slowly brushing my hair, murmuring to myself. Somehow I got into a conversation with myself.  
  
"So you think you're ready?"  
  
"Why not? It's been a year. I know he's the one."  
  
"How do you know he's the one?"  
  
"Because I feel it."  
  
"Like that is a real reason."  
  
"It is when you all you can do is think about that person."  
  
"Awe, you are in love."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I know. So, you are really going to sleep with him."  
  
"He may not want to. I have told him marriage but now I want to."  
  
"And you know how he can be."  
  
"Don't I know it?"  
  
I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and stood. I was ready.  
  
I grabbed my purse and left. I stood on my porch and remembered I left my gift for Leon in my room. I went back in and grabbed it.  
  
I walked back outside. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned to find no one around.  
  
I walked to my car and looked around before unlocking the door. I opened the door and got one foot in.  
  
I was pulled from behind, dropping my keys and the gift. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered. I felt the ground fall from under me. I twisted and kicked to get out of my captor's deadly tight grip.  
  
I was thrown to the ground in an alley, unable to see who had taken me from behind his cloak. He ripped my dress completely away and fell upon me. I screamed for my life but it was cut short by a ting in my throat. I choked on my own blood.  
  
I felt him ripping my apart, and I was unable to free myself. My soul began to float and my light flickered into the night. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
I sat in a tree, my legs dangling over the side. I had never felt freer. No longer did I need my contacts was bound by gravity to ground.  
  
It was the night after the attack. I was in the care of Raven. He had found me, so he says, and was to send me to Home of Education for the Life-Less. He told me I was different and I knew I was.  
  
I was able to see in the dark, to read people's minds. I could tell if they feared me or if they loved me. And this being I watched from the tree had both fear and love. A love for me and a fear that I was dead.  
  
If only he knew he was half right.  
  
He sat by the phone, twirling a box in his hand. It small, covered in green velvet. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood every once in a while to pace the floor and hit the wall or air.  
  
Two other females were with him, as well as three other males. The smallest male seemed to be in tears. He murmured that she wouldn't go off without letting anyone know.  
  
The first male stood and opened the box. A ring with a diamond as the center piece and surrounded by 6 emeralds sat in the sung fitting. He pulled it out and walked towards the back of the house.  
  
He walked outside with a Lilly of the Valley in a pot. His friends watched as he dug a whole in the ground. He laid the ring in the plot and placed the flower on top. He then pushed the dirt to cover the plant and stood.  
  
"My gem." A voice said behind me.  
  
"Raven." I whispered.  
  
"It is time to go."  
  
"Yes Raven."  
  
I turned to see him leaning against the largest male, tears filling his eyes. He stopped suddenly and looked in my direction. I knew he couldn't see me. He stared and then gave up and went inside with his friends.  
  
"I love you." I whispered and followed Raven to the meeting place where I would be assigned and sent out to the school.  
  
*****************  
  
I was to go to Harvard under a sophomore standing, as was my wish. I would also being completing my training.  
  
Though I was across the country, I could still see my love. I could hear his voice and feel his finger on my lips, his lips on mine. I saw him in my dreams every night. He would never be gone from me.  
  
And every night I made a promise to myself, to what we had and how we felt. And I knew that I would stick to that promise, no matter what.  
  
I knew that I whatever happened, I would be back. That Street, would be back. 


	15. Angel Note 10902

Angel Note 10/9/02  
  
This is all there is. I am working on the sequel, another project and a Vin fic. If you want to read the Vin fic, it would help if you could help me find a site to put it on. The other project can't be shared until I am finished and it is copy written. I hope you have enjoyed the story. Look for the next one in about three weeks or less.  
  
If you want a heads up, leave your email in the review, or email me at Angeliquemay@hotmail.com 


End file.
